Right Here
by xXGaKuXx
Summary: A terrible tragedy has befallen to Alisa. How will Noverus handle it? (God Eater 2 Kyuubi Timeline) (What-if Mini Story) (Alisa x Protagonist)
1. Chapter 1

Noverus ran as fast as a Vajra chasing its enemy. He bumped into several God Eaters, but he didn't care. All he care about is his childhood friend. Soma called him after Nov completed his mission. He told him what happened to their mission and about Alisa.

He finally reached the elevator and, due to his worry and adrenaline, punched the button that leads to the clinic.

Nov grits his teeth in annoyance, "Damn elevator! Go faster!"

He closed his eyes and began to steady his breathing, "Calm down, Nov. Alisa wouldn't want to see you losing control again."

He sighed and mumbled, "I still can't believe the Aragami managed to injure Alisa.. Come to think of it, Soma didn't mentioned what kind the Aragami is.."

*Ding*

'Finally, that's my signal to get outta here.'

Nov quickly got out of the elevator and ran towards the clinic. He suddenly stopped at the front door. He's about to touch the door but, he hesitated. 'My heart is beating so fast.. Is it due to adrenaline?'

He placed his hand on where the heart is. True, its beat is faster than his normal heart beat, 'No, it's fear.. It's been awhile ever since I felt like this.'

He shakes his head in attempt to erase the fear, "Let's just hope Alisa's wound isn't that severe."

He took several deep breaths and placed his hand on the door and it immediately opened.

[Clinic Room]

Nov entered the room and looked at his surroundings. The room is occupied by the rest of the Unit 1 and Kanon.

Soma, as usual, is on the side leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets while Kota is struggling not to break down.

Erina is crying uncontrollably while Emil rubs her back in attempt to calm her down but, failing.

Kanon stands next to Kota with a sad look on her face.

Seeing the others' state, Nov looks at Alisa. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief, 'What the… Hell?!'

He couldn't believe what he's seeing.

The wound is worse than he thought. There's some sort of burn that covers half of her neck and arm where the armlet is, thought the armlet is unharmed. From the looks of it, it looks like she narrowly dodged the attack. Yet, it still caught her.

There are also scratch marks in some parts of her body, the others are deep. But thanks to Kanon, the other marks are healing. Her face is a little dirty due to their battle. Her red beret is on the table beside her, also dirty.

His childhood friend looks almost… dead.

His heart clenched tightly at the horrible sight. He looked away and closed his eyes in attempt to block the tears that were threatening to get out.

Kanon spoke in a dispirited tone, "Her burn is still quite fresh. I'll treat it as soon as it cool down for a moment."

"I-I see.."

Suddenly, the door opens. The person revealing to be Sakuya who is out of breath. Like Noverus, as soon as she heard the news from Lindow, she immediately went to the clinic, leaving Ren to Lindow's care.

As she finished catching her breath, Sakuya looked at Alisa on the bed, noticing the burn. She covered her mouth in shock and tears are starting to flow freely, "Alisa…"

Sakuya walked towards the bed and started to cry, still can't comprehend what happened to her best friend.

Nov can't take it anymore. He needs to know what Aragami did this to her. He said in a low voice, "Tell me, Soma. What type of Aragami did this to her?"

The atmosphere suddenly became tensed.

Soma looked away and said nothing.

Nov repeated the question with an irritated tone, "Soma. What. Aragami. Did. This. To. Her?"

"….."

Getting impatient, Nov approached him slowly and deadly with clenched fists beside him. His eyes slightly glowing in anger, "I'm gonna say this one more time and I'm not going to repeat myself again. What Aragami did this to her?"

Everybody in the room nervously looks at Soma, hoping to answer their former leader's question.

Soma locked gazes with Nov. But, regretting it instantly. His eyes are menacing. It looks like Nov will tear him apart if he didn't answer his question. Soma audibly gulped. He has never been this terrified before.

"I-it was the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi came when we were going back to the chopper."

Everybody was surprised. They never heard Soma stuttered before. But of course, who wouldn't be terrified by their Lieutenant.

Nov is taken aback. His heart clenched further and the tears are threatening to fall again. Sorrow started to cloud his mind.

He lowered his head and mumbled, "Could you guys give us some privacy? Please…"

Everybody nodded and stands up to take their leave. Sakuya is still crying as she left the room. Before leaving, Kota pats Nov's shoulder, as if saying to hang in there. Nov silently thanked for his best friend's support. He really needs it.

After everybody left, only the two of them are in the room. The only thing that can be heard is the device monitoring Alisa's heart beat and her light snores.

Noverus walks to the bed side, 'Seeing Alisa like this makes me angry yet relieved at the same time.'

He moved some of Alisa's bangs to see if there are any wounds. Seeing none, Nov sighed in relief, 'It's a good thing there's not a single wound on her forehead. Just dirt,'

He pulls out his yellow handkerchief and starts to wipe her face, being careful not to wake her.

After cleaning her face, Nov lightly chuckled while lovingly stares at Alisa's face, 'She still managed to sleep peacefully despite her nasty wound. That's good.'

He takes the chair next to her and the tears are starting to fall. He rests his head on the side of the bed as he sobs while holding her hand with both of his hands, subconsciously creating a Resonance. "Please be okay.. I don't know what I'd do if I lose you…"

After a few minutes, Nov hears a faint sound. Almost like someone's crying. He looks to his side, only to see that Alisa's crying in her sleep.

Then, Nov remembered what he would do whenever Alisa had a nightmare. He would sing to her to chase the nightmares away, 'I hope I still know how to sing. It's been years ever since I did it.'

Nov takes a deep breath and starts to sing,

_I can see every tear you've cried_

_Like an ocean in your eyes_

_All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

Nov reached Alisa's face to wipe her tears with his other hand, not letting go of her hand.

_I can see all the fears you face_

_Through a storm that never goes away_

_Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

He remembered the time when Alisa was brainwashed by her bastard-of-a-doctor named Dr. Oguruma. Telling her lies like Lindow is the Aragami that killed her parents. It's a good thing that doctor didn't come back and instead died going back to Russia.

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

He noticed Alisa is starting to calm down. But the tears are still flowing, 'I wonder what made her cry… Did she remembered her parents or she's having a different nightmare?' Nov slightly tightens his hold on Alisa's hand to let her know that he's always there for her.

_I will show you the way back home_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I will stay until the morning comes_

'Always remember that I'll be by your side no matter what happens. Don't be afraid.." Nov said through Resonance.

_I'll show you how to live again_

_And heal the brokenness within_

_Let me love you when you come undone_

After Alisa broke down and trapped Lindow inside the ruined church, he remembered Alisa's screams inside the clinic. 'I was so helpless at that time… I punched the nearby wall in anger and helplessness.. It made me go mad when I heard her asking for forgiveness to her parents when it wasn't her fault in the first place…'

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

"Looks like it still works." He mumbled as he saw that there are no tears falling anymore.

_When daybreak seems so far away_

_Reach for my hand_

_When hope and peace begin to fray_

_Still I will stand_

Nov cares for Alisa since the two met when they were children. He always thought of her as a little sister. She would always come to him whenever she has a problem or just want to spend time with him. But, that changes when she turned into a strong, beautiful young woman. He doesn't love her for her looks, he loves her for who she is. He wants to heal her with his love, but he doesn't know how to express it and if she feels the same way.

_Right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

"I'll be right here.." Nov said as he finished the song and a lone tear escaped.

"Attention! Cradle Branch Leader Lieutenant Noverus Surreric, please report to the Director's Office. I repeat…"

He sighed, "Seriously? Why won't Doc call Lindow or Hiro for our mission report? Well, no use arguing with Sakaki."

He stands up from the chair and removes his hand, disconnecting the Resonance, "I have to go. The Doc needs me in his office. I'll be back as soon as I'm done. Sweet dreams, Alisa."

He ruffled her silver hair by habit. He loves doing this to tease her ever since they were kids. She would always scold him for ruining her hair and playfully punch his shoulder.

He flashes a sad smile to her before leaving, 'Be strong like you've always been. I have faith in you to pull this through.'

Unknown to him, she shed a tear as she uttered his name desperately. As if a lost girl wandering in the woods, "Nov…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! Sorry for the **_**VERY **_**long absent guys 'cause exam came up and I have to study. ^^'**

**So, you guys must be wondering why it has a 2****nd**** chapter eh? Well, I originally planned it as a mini what-if series. I only wrote this as a oneshot to see if people will like it. I've seen your reviews and you guys said it's good so, I decided to write the 2****nd**** chap! :D**

**By the way, this happened before my 2****nd**** story, Not Such A Bad Thing. In case you guys are confused. **

**Thanks for reviewing, fellow peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own God Eater 2.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Director's Office]

Nov entered the room and saw Dr. Sakaki. As usual, he's typing something in his computers, 'I've never seen Doc taking a break from his computers. Does he ever get tired from it?'

"So, Doc. Why do you need me? If you wanna know about our mission, call Lindow or Hiro instead. I'm not in a mood for this."

Sakaki stops for a moment and looks at Nov, "It's not about the report. Hiro-kun already told me."

Nov raised an eyebrow, wondering why he called him. "Then, what's this about?"

Sakaki bows his head and sighs. After a moment, he raised his head and looked at Nov in the eye.

"It's about Alisa-chan."

Nov gulped. Something about Alisa always puts him on edge, 'Did Doc found something else wrong?'

Fear starts grow inside Nov again and despite that, he still keeps a straight face. Nov bravely asks. "What about her?"

Sakaki stands up and began pacing around the room, "Her burn from the Kyuubi is much, much worst than we thought."

Heart beating fast in anticipation, a bead of sweat fell from his forehead. "How bad is it?"

"The burn is _spreading inside of her."_

Nov's eyes widened in shock. Anger starts to fill his heart at the nonsense Doc said. He narrowed his eyes, "What?! What do you mean by that?!"

Sakaki faces Nov, his hands are at the back. He spoke in a firm tone, "Calm down, Nov. Don't be angry at a time like this."

'He's right. Take a deep breath, Nov.' He takes 3 deep breaths and starts to calm down, a trick his mother taught him whenever he feels nervous or angry.

Sakaki walks towards at one of his computers and faces the computer front, revealing Alisa's condition. "The burn pierced through her skin, thus letting some of the fire inside of her."

"Is it spreading fast?" Nov didn't waste any time in gaining information about the burn.

Sakaki shakes his head, "It's slow. But, Kanon-chan is treating the wound as we speak, yes? It'll be slower once Kanon-chan is done. Nonetheless, we need to remove it before it reaches her armlet. You need to resonate with her to remove it."

Nov sighed, relieved that there is a way to save Alisa. "Okay, that means we still got time, right?"

Sakaki nods, "Yes. But, there's another problem."

Nov quirked his eyebrows, 'Great. What is it now?'

"You have to find and fight the Kyuubi to stop the burn from spreading further."

'Like what happened to Lindow before?' Nov thought. He gulps, feeling nervous if he can really do it. 'This is the _Kyuubi_ we're talking about, one of the most dangerous Aragami, and I'll probably gonna fight it _alone._ If I encounter Alisa from that time, the two of us are _not_ enough to kill it…'

Noticing the look on Nov's face, Sakaki sighs. 'He's nervous about this… Of course since we're talking about taking down a dangerous Aragami _inside _of his childhood friend's _mind._'

He takes off his glasses and looks at Nov straight in the eye, "I know you're nervous about this. Nov. But, you have to do it so that your precious friend won't suffer anymore. We, including the God Eaters, have faith in you to stop the Kyuubi. So, let me explain certain things about the Kyuubi that you need to know."

Nov faces Sakaki but, didn't say anything. Instead, he listens to Sakaki in what he's going to say.

Sakaki walks towards Nov, "The Kyuubi is a _life-stealing _Aragami. Every attack from the Kyuubi has a part of its Oracle Cells. Once you came into contact with its attack, it will _drain your life slowly and it will continue to attack from your memories._"

Nov takes a step back in shock, "_That's _how the Kyuubi is the most dangerous Aragami?"

Sakaki nods, "Yes. That's why I advised all of you to be _very _careful when coming into contact with it. I take it you haven't encounter the Kyuubi before, right Nov?

Nov nods and lowers his head, 'So that's why Alisa was crying…'

He looks up and meets Sakaki's eyes, with a look of determination. "I'll do it. I'll fight the Kyuubi."

Sakaki smiles at the leader's answer, "Very well. I'll inform the other God Eaters and Licca-chan to ready your God Arc."

Nov nods, "Thanks for informing me about this, Doc."

Sakaki continues to smile, "Your welcome. The Kyuubi is weak to Divine and Blaze. You have the advantage, but don't get carried away. Understood?"

Nov nods, "Understood."

Sakaki returns to his chair, "You're dismissed. Do your best to heal Alisa-chan, Nov-kun."

"I will."

He left the room to get ready for his special mission. 'Hang in there, Alisa.'

[Entrance]

Nov steps out of the elevator and was greeted by a bunch of God Eaters, namely the Blood Unit, 1st Unit, Haru and Kanon, and the Cradle Unit.

"Do your best, Nov-senpai!" Nana said as she waves at Nov even though they're near to each other. Ciel and Gilbert nodded in acknowledgement.

"Be careful, Lieutenant." Hiro said as he salutes to him.

Nov chuckled at his friend and ruffles his hair, "Seriously, Hiro. Drop the formalities."

Hiro also chuckled, "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

Out of the blue, Kota rubs Nov's head with his knuckle while his arm drapes over Nov's shoulder, "Good luck saving your girlfriend, leader!"

Nov blushes at Kota, "What the hell are you talking about?! Alisa's _not_ my girlfriend!"

Kota cheekily grins, "Not _yet._"

Nov playfully punches Kota on the shoulder while laughing lightly.

"I'll be rooting for you, Nov-kun!" Kanon said as she smiles warmly.

"Me too, Nov-senpai!" Erina said while smiling also.

"Win with grace and honor, Nov-senpai." Emil said as he smiles with sparkles around his face.

Nov smiles too, "Thanks, you three."

"Don't die on us, leader." Soma said while his hands on his pockets, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, you still got a lot of paper work to do, you know!" Lindow jokingly said.

Everybody chuckles at Lindow's "words of encouragement".

Sakuya hugs Nov. Nov considers Sakuya like a sister because of her motherly personality, "Stay on your guard, Nov. Okay?"

Nov nods, returning the hug. "Mm. Sure thing."

He pulls back and faces everyone. With everyone's faith in him, Nov feels confident again. "Thanks for the support, guys. I'll do my best."

Everyone smiles encouragingly at Nov, showing that they have faith in him.

Licca appears from the main entrance, holding a long, silver brief case. "Nov! Here's your God Arc! Don't get cocky, alright?"

Nov takes the brief case and smiled, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

He walks inside the elevator and presses the 'Laboratory' button.

[Laboratory]

Nov steps out the elevator and saw Tsubaki holding a small bag. Tsubaki sees Nov and approached him, "Here are all the supplies you need. Attack and heal when the timing is right, do I make myself clear?"

Nov nods, "Understood and thanks for the supplies, Tsubaki. I'm going now."

Tsubaki nods in return, "Be careful." Then, Nov makes his way to the Clinic.

[Clinic Room]

Nov enters the room and saw that the burn is now bandaged, 'Good. Alisa's still asleep.'

Nov approaches Alisa and removes his God Arc from the case, "Don't worry, Alisa. I'll save you."

He takes the chair next to her and holds her hand, creating a Resonance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, that's the 2****nd**** chapter! Is my explanation about Alisa's burn confusing? Sorry, cause that's my theory about the Kyuubi's attacks since I saw in the wiki that the Kyuubi is a life-stealing Aragami. **

**I seriously don't know when I'm gonna update again. But don't worry! I still plan to update this. :)**

**About my other story, Not Such A Bad Thing, I did NOT abandon it. Don't worry, I'm already thinking about Alisa's side, 'kay? You'll see it when I update it. :3**

**Anyway, let me know about your thoughts, 'kay? :)**

**See ya in the next chap peeps!**


End file.
